The present invention relates generally to filtering spam calls, and more particularly to call screening using cognitive computing platforms.
Cognitive computing systems are systems configured to simulate the human thought process in a computerized model. Cognitive computing platforms (CCPs) mimic the way the human brain works and encompass machine learning, reasoning, natural language processing, speech and vision processing, human-computer interaction, and dialog and narrative generation in order to improve or substitute for human decision making.